Coeur de Givre
by NocturneShadow
Summary: C'était la nuit. Je m'étais enfuie loin des ténèbres de mon coeur. Loin de Lucius. Stupide vampire, avais-je envie de crier, mais les mots se perdaient dans ma gorge nouée. Je courus. Rapidement. Longtemps... OneShot. Jessica x Lucius


**Disclaimer** : « _Comment se débarrasser d'un vampire amoureux_ » ne m'appartient pas.

**Auteur : **Nocturne Shadow

**Note de l'auteur : **Spoilers! L'histoire débute à la fin du chapitre 31 (page 230), pour ceux qui ont l'édition au format _Le Livre de Poche_. J'ai repris et modifié un peu la fin de ce chapitre et ai décidé de faire une brève histoire à part qu'on pourrait facilement insérer dans le roman. Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;O)

* * *

><p><em>Coeur de Givre<em>

- Faith est une amie, expliqua-t-il calmement. J'ai besoin d'avoir une amie. Quelqu'un qui me comprenne.

Cela me fit vraiment mal. Qui mieux que moi pouvait le comprendre?

- Mais moi je te comprends.

- Non. Pas de la même façon qu'elle…, justifia-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil à Faith qui avait décroché une épée du mur et en touchait la pointe. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant.

- Mais tu n'as pas à le faire.

Qui ne comprenait pas l'autre? Lui? Probablement. Ou moi? Non. Moi je savais ce que je voulais. Sa voix se durcit, comme sa main sur mon bras.

- Jessica, tu as Jake. Tu as _choisi _Jake. Et tu as Melinda aussi. Est-ce que moi, je dois rester seul?

- Non. Bien sûr que non. Peu importe.

J'ôtai mon bras brusquement, ouvris la porte et sortis de l'appartement en courant, oubliant de prendre ma veste. Alors que je dévalais les marches, des larmes se mirent à couler, et j'entendis Lucius sortir sur le palier.

- Jessica, s'il te plaît…

Je l'ignorai et poursuivis mon chemin. Il ne m'appela pas une seconde fois. Avant même que j'aie atteint le bas de l'escalier, il avait refermé la porte de l'appartement. Stupide vampire, avais-je envie de crier, mais les mots se perdaient dans ma gorge nouée. Je courus. Rapidement. Longtemps.

Il faisait noir. Le souffle glacé du vent me mordait les joues que je devinais rougies. Je pestai intérieurement contre ce froid d'un hiver précoce. Des flocons de neige tourbillonnaient autour de moi, formaient une valse à travers laquelle j'étais bien évidemment une intruse. Une intruse. Les mots résonnaient dans ma tête sans que je parvienne à les chasser. Était-ce ainsi que Lucius me voyait par-delà son regard sombre?

Je m'arrêtai quelques instants à bout de souffle. Pour ce qui était de maigrir, c'était réussi. Je devais bien avoir perdu mes quelques kilos en trop. Je relevai les yeux et constatai que j'étais irrévocablement perdue. En effet, j'ignorais l'endroit où je me trouvai, quel qu'il fut. Les ténèbres m'enveloppaient en cette nuit sans étoiles. Je ne devais pas céder à la panique qui commençait à gagner mes membres légèrement engourdis. J'aurais du faire demi-tour bien avant, mais à quoi bon? Pour assister à une scène entre Faith et Lucius où, contre toute attente, j'étais exclue d'avance?

Je m'assis au pied d'un arbre dénudé de ses feuilles, à défaut de trouver mieux. Je trouvai un certain réconfort à regarder la neige tomber du ciel. Au sol, elle formait déjà un tapis blanc dans lequel j'aurais aimé me lover. Je tâchai de rester éveillée, mais mes yeux ne m'obéissaient plus aussi docilement qu'ils l'auraient fait en temps normal. Ici, personne ne viendrait me faire de représailles. Combien de minutes s'écoulèrent alors que je demeurai seule sous ce chêne? Je n'en avais cure. Plus rien ne comptait. Pas même le temps. Pas même mes larmes.

J'aurais voulu lutter, mais cette nuit je n'en avais plus la force, plus le courage. Il me semblait que ma raison se perdait, au même rythme que les sensations de mon corps. J'étais lasse, je m'endormais. J'entendis une voix dans ma tête qui me berçait, m'appelait au sommeil. L'appel de Morphée sans aucun doute. Vains furent mes efforts pour rester éveillée. Le combat était terminé. Je m'étais assoupie…

¤XxXxX¤

_...sia_

J'entendis une voix comme dans un écho lointain. Quelqu'un prononçait mon nom et pas n'importe quel nom. C'était celui qu'on m'avait octroyé à ma naissance. Il me plongeait dans un passé obscur dont je ne connaissais pratiquement rien. Des ombres floues dansaient devant mon regard.

…_Antanasia_

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Je me trouvai dans un décor familier : celui de ma chambre. Du rose, c'est tout ce que je distinguai. Lucius avait peut-être raison de ne pas aimer cela. La couleur me donnait le vertige ou était-ce autre chose? Apparemment, j'étais allongée sur mon lit. J'essayais de remuer mes membres. Impossible. J'étais prisonnière de mon propre corps! La seule chose que j'étais capable de bouger était mes yeux. C'était aberrant.

Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour me retrouver dans cette situation? Soudain, je me rappelai lorsqu'il apparu dans mon champ de vision. Lucius. La source de mes malheurs. Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec Faith? Il pencha sa tête au-dessus de la mienne. Dans un geste d'amitié – ou espérais-je autre chose? – il caressa ma chevelure mouillée.

- C'était idiot, dit-il, complètement idiot.

Merci. Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me fasse des remontrances à un moment pareil. Ne comprenait-il donc pas ma colère, ma peine, ma souffrance? Je refermai les yeux, puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire de mieux. J'avais d'ailleurs encore envie de dormir.

« Non, reste éveillée. Tu dois rester éveillée Jessica. »

C'était un ordre. Pas une suggestion. J'obéis malgré moi.

Lentement, il se redressa et prit ma tête entre ses mains pour la déposer sur mon oreiller. C'est alors que je constatai qu'il y a à peine quelques instants, elle était sur les cuisses de Lucius. Mes joues devaient avoir rougies. Je trouvai la situation plutôt pathétique. Il baisa mon front comme le ferait un ami de longue date.

« Quand je t'ai retrouvée, j'ai cru qu'il était trop tard… »

C'était donc lui qui m'avait ramenée ici? Bravo Jessica, avais-je envie de me dire, tu as le sens des déductions. Était-ce de la crainte que je percevais dans le ton de sa voix? Pourquoi? me demandais-je. Après tout, je ne comptais plus à ses yeux. Il avait pourtant été clair à ce sujet. Il avait besoin d'une amie qui le comprenne. Pas de moi. Plus j'essayais de trouver la logique dans toute cette histoire et plus elle s'égarait. Ma raison s'embrouillait tout comme mon regard. Non. Je ne devais pas céder. Pas maintenant. Pas devant lui.

- J'ai froid… parvins-je à articuler sans savoir comment.

C'est alors que je remarquai le nombre de couvertures qui recouvrait mon corps. N'était-ce pas un peu exagéré? Et pourtant, je ne ressentais aucune chaleur.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Il prit un autre drap pour le mettre sur le tas.

- Je ne crois pas que…

- Tu as raison.

Il semblait être en proie à une profonde réflexion.

« Il y a un autre moyen… »

Il plongea son regard dans le mien l'espace de quelques secondes. Qu'attendait-il pour s'exécuter? Dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais je ne pouvais pas être contre.

- Vas-y.

Je devinai à ses lèvres crispées que cela ne l'enchantait guère. S'agissait-il d'un truc vampirique? Je frissonnai malgré moi.

- Bien.

Soudain, je le vis mettre ses bras dans son dos pour tirer sur son t-shirt. C'était ça ce qu'il appelait son _autre moyen_? Il se moquait de moi ou quoi? Il était maintenant torse nu et moi j'étais comme hypnotisée par le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Dès qu'il se rapprocha de moi, il s'attarda à retirer les couvertures qui formaient un tas sur mon corps gelé. En baissant le regard, je remarquai que je n'étais qu'en sous-vêtements. Qui m'avait déshabillée? Lui? Je sentis de nouveau la gêne empourprer mon visage. Il dut remarquer mes sourcils arqués, car il répondit à ma question muette.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu étais trempée de la tête aux pieds. »

Il s'empara d'une couverture épaisse qu'il mit sur son dos telle une cape et se coucha par-dessus moi. Non, il n'était pas réellement en train de faire ça? Je ne parvenais pas à y croire et pourtant! Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, ce qui m'étonna beaucoup vu le peu de sensations qui me restait.

J'aurais pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un geste entre amoureux. Mais non. J'avais lu quelque part que le meilleur traitement contre l'hypothermie était de se coller corps contre corps. Ainsi, la chaleur qu'on dégage reste près de nous. Lucius devait le savoir. Sinon, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Surtout pas à ce moment-ci où nous essayions de trouver nos voies respectives malgré un ancien pacte qui nous unissait l'un à l'autre. Nous devions nous rapprocher alors que nous nous séparions davantage.

Avec douceur, Lucius m'effleura les épaules puis les bras. Je fermai les yeux un moment pour apprécier ce contact tant recherché. J'avais mal, mal au plus profond de mon être. Je me faisais de faux espoirs. C'était évident. Lucius ne souhaitait pas ma mort, c'est pour cela qu'il agissait de la sorte. Il n'était pas question d'amour. Alors pourquoi décelais-je une lueur de tristesse dans son regard d'ébène?

Bientôt, je sentis mon corps me picoter légèrement. Je parvins à bouger les doigts. Je les glissai à travers ceux de Lucius.

- Reste avec moi. Parvins-je à prononcer en un murmure à peine audible.

- C'est impossible…

Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur ma peau. Il parcourait mon cou de baisers furtifs. C'était de la torture, une torture particulièrement délicieuse mais qui me laissait amère. Il en pinçait pour Faith, pas pour moi, la fille ordinaire que j'étais. Je n'étais rien et il le savait. Des larmes d'impuissance roulèrent sur mes joues.

Avec une infinie douceur, Lucius me fit pivoter pour que je me retrouve allongée contre lui, la tête contre son torse. Il plongea ses mains dans mes cheveux bouclés.

« Dors maintenant. Tu es sauve… » dit-il tout simplement.

- Stupide vampire…

Voilà, les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes. Dire que je croyais qu'il m'aimait. Dire que je croyais bien des choses avant son entrée en scène. Tout n'était plus que remise en question quand il eut apparu dans ma vie. Il était l'enfer et le paradis à la fois.

Je ne m'endormis que tardivement cette nuit-là. Je ne sus plus quand Lucius m'abandonna. J'avais juste eu l'impression d'avoir senti des lèvres se poser sur les miennes l'espace d'un moment. Au matin, le carrosse avait laissé place à la citrouille. Cependant, j'avais conscience que ce n'était pas un conte de fée. Loin de là. Ils ne vécurent pas heureux et n'eurent pas d'enfant. Le prince charmant s'était retiré. La magie avait disparu aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue.

Je ne sais pas si j'avais rêvé tout cela, mais Lucius n'en fit jamais mention dans les jours qui suivirent, ni après. Personne n'était au courant, comme si personne ne devait savoir. J'avais espéré, en vain, que les choses reviendraient à ce qu'elles étaient auparavant. C'était peut-être une erreur de ma part, quoiqu'il en soit, seul le cours de l'histoire me le dirait…

* * *

><p>Voilà qui conclu ce bref OneShot. J'ai tâché de rester dans l'esprit du roman le plus possible. Ils ne pouvaient pas tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre aussi facilement étant donné ce qui se passait ensuite dans le roman. J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu. Sur ce, à bientôt!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux reviews<strong>

**Dracula-Smile : **Merci pour ta review, elle me touche beaucoup.J'ai lu et relu plusieurs fois certains passages du roman pour ne pas commettre une erreur quelque part. J'ai d'autres idées en tête (mais je manque de temps pour les écrire). A bientôt dans une prochaine histoire avec Jessica et Lucius. ;)

**Sarah: **Merci. Comme c'est un OS (chapitre unique), je ne me suis pas permis de continuer cette histoire qui se veut comme une paranthèse non exprimée dans le roman. Je vais voir si je ne pourrais pas en écrire une autre histoire dans le même style. Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas très doué pour les fics longues (parce qu'elles me demandent beaucoup d'énergie), mais bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Qui sait, à bientôt? ^^


End file.
